


Only a Memory

by TheMadHatress13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Vulnerable Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatress13/pseuds/TheMadHatress13
Summary: Dean has a nightmare about Cas dying and the misery that followed, Cas learns that Dean's feelings run deeper then he thought, and finds that his own seem to as well, and Sam teaches Jack about the GhostFacers.





	Only a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic, so please be nice! I finally decided that I should get an account and start contributing to this ship, so here I am!

Cas’s eyes glowed brightly with his grace as the knife plunged through him, tearing a hole in the back of his trench coat as he fell. He gave a small gasp of surprise, and then collapsed, blue eyes closed and face still.

“No!” Dean yelled, though he already knew it was too late. Dean had hated Lucifer many times, for many things, but not as much as he hated him right the. It blurred as Sam ran inside, he barely registered what Lucifer was saying as he sunk to his knees beside the dead angel. 

The world suddenly began shifting and then Dean was sitting in his room surrounded by empty bottles, clutching a dirty trench coat to his chest as he cried, tears dripping down onto the already tear stained tan material. Every reflective surface showed the same image, Lucifer jumping through that stupid portal and stabbing a dagger through Cas’s heart, ripping Cas’s grace out of his vessel, and sending it away for good this time.

Dean stared down at the trench coat, a crimson stain beginning to spread over it until it was soaking down on to the hunters hands. Dean tried and tried, but he could not seem to get rid of the blood.

 

“Dean!”

Dean shot up, covered in sweat, to find himself face to face with the very angel he had just watched get stabbed on repeat. 

“Cas?” He croaked, reaching a hand up and touching the angel's dark hair to make sure it wasn’t just an alcohol induced dream. He’d had a few of those after Cas had died, and he didn’t want to have to face the crushing disappointment of waking up alone again if that were the case.

“Hello Dean,” the angel replied, tensing slightly at Dean’s hand brushing through his hair. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug tight enough to squeeze the grace right back out of him.

“You’re alive,” Dean gasped, unshed tears glistening endlessly in his unfairly green eyes. He held onto the angel for dear life, letting the pain and fear and stress of all his time without Cas rain down on him like poison rain.

“Yes Dean,” Cas replied calmly, relaxing into the embrace, and cautiously placing his hand at the back of Dean’s head.

Normally the hunter would not allow such intimacy, but Cas had a feeling that tonight was different. “You were having a nightmare,” Cas said, not knowing what else to say to calm the hunter.

“You kept dying,” Dean sobbed, clutching at Cas’s jacket as if it were going to dissolve. “You kept dying, and I couldn’t stop it. I can’t lose you Cas, ya hear me? I can’t do it!” The hunter wailed, voice muffled as his face was now burrowed in Cas’s chest, the angel's arms around him being the only thing keeping him upright.

“You’re not going to Dean,” Cas said. He continued to stroke the back of Dean’s head with one hand while he kept Dean up with the other. They sat together for a while, Cas whispering softly while Dean cried into his trench coat. cas felt his heart constrict at how vulnerable the hunger looked in this state, as if one tiny push would shatter him. Thinking back to what Sam had told him about Dean's downward spiral after his death, Cas bad a feeling it would.

Dean finally lifted his head so that his tear streaked face was just inches from Cas’s. “Cas,” he murmured quietly before suddenly grabbing the angel’s face in his hands and pressing his lips against his own.

Cas tensed in shock, hands momentarily stopping before he tentatively wrapped them more firmly around the hunter and let himself relax into the kiss. “Cas,” he murmured again, eyes fluttering open for a brief moment before sliding closed once more as he sagged against the angel’s chest, hands sliding down to grip Cas’s trench coat loosely.

Cas gently lay Dean back down on his bed and covered him up, only to feel a hand on his arm and find himself staring into two half lidded green eyes. “Stay,” he whispered tiredly before his eyes slid closed again. Cas stood in the darkness of the room for one more minute before sliding into the bed beside Dean.

 

——————————————————————

 

Sam stood outside of Dean’s door, a slight smile gracing his lips.He had woken up shortly after Dean had started his night terror, but knew that his brother would not want to be woken by him.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and had slipped out of bed and towards Dean’s room only to here his brothers whimpers and cries of ‘no’ and 'Cas' silenced by a familiar gravelly voice. 

Sam knew that he should mind his own business and let Cas deal with whatever mental menace was consuming Dean, but he kind of wanted to see how this one played out. Besides, he didn’t want to think he’d gotten out of bed for nothing.

He listened as Dean sobbed into Cas’s trench coat and had peered inside just in time to see him press his lips against the angel’s before quietly slipping away from the door, satisfied with the outcome. He had known that Dean was going to have to face his feelings sooner or later.

The younger hunter was about to return to his own bed when he heard a vaguely familiar theme song coming from Jack’s neck of the woods. Sam made us way to Jack’s room to find him sitting with his laptop in his lap, and his signature look of confusion on his face.

“Jack? What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“These guys say they do what you do, but they seem so much stupider. How are they hunters?” Jack asked I. Confusion, turning the screen towards Sam who almost burst out laughing. Across the screen was the logo of the GhostFacers while there annoying theme song played in the background.

“Well that’s a long story,” Same said smirking. “I’m sure you’ll get a real kick outta it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr at LecagyofLight.tumblr.com!


End file.
